Ultima 4: Online Flash Version
Ultima 4: Online Flash Version is a version of Ultima IV that was written by an out-of-work game programmer looking to widen the appeal of Richard Garriot's original game. The original game data has been completely transferred into XML making the game almost completely data driven. State The current state of the project is discontinued, though the final update was in beta. On March 11, 2011, the author received a Cease and Desist order from Electronic Arts, who owns the copyright for Ultima IV, and subsequently the game was taken down. All original features had been implemented; although, the creator, WebMonkey741, asked for any die-hard Ultima fan feedback. Players were encouraged to report bugs and offer constructive criticism at the email addresses embedded within the game. Features *Play Ultima 4 online with no further downloads required. Use any of the current browsers to play: Firefox, Safari, Opera, Chrome, or IE. *Save your game data right into your browser. *Dropped chests have four different levels according to monster difficulty. Thus there's more incentive to take down Gazers or Balrons versus Giant Rats. *There are now nine different chest traps: Acid, Arrow, Bomb, Blades, Death Bolt, Gas Cloud, Mana Drain, Poison and Sleep. *Random world monsters are specified by region, so you are more likely to encounter undead in the Fens of the Dead, or Pirates in the vicinity of Buccaneer's Den. *''Ultima V'' style reagent mixing. Specify how many cures you want to make, enter the reagents, and then be told if you were successful or not. *''Ultima V'' style camping. Specify how may hours you want to sleep and who would like to stand guard. *See monsters, chests, and transports on view spells or peer gems. *Resize the browser window to play in full-screen mode. *Removed sleep exploit to remove poison. *To be able to search for objects, players need to talk to people first. You can't just wander into Lord British's castle and search in the treasure room. *Multiple keywords can be used to trigger conversation topics: e.g. you can ask about black or stone at the Britain pub. *Different cursors let players know when there are more pages of text to be read in a conversation response. *Dungeon fields appear as transparent coloured barriers so you can see any monsters hiding behind them. *Game contains online links to the complete PDF versions of the Ultima IV manuals and documentation, beautifully scanned from the original game. *Game has different combat animations to differentiate between attacks of poison, sleep, electricity, and flame. *There are now 20 different wandering storm monsters that obscure player vision in the world. Watch out for a dragon hiding behind that passing twister. *Winds are 'less random', and more likely to stay in one direction for a given period of time with less periods of CALM WINDS. U4Screen1.jpg|Reading the History of Britannia right in the introduction.|link=File:U4Screen1.jpg U4Screen2.jpg|Brief overview of the in-game help system in the introduction sequence.|link=File:U4Screen2.jpg U4Screen3.jpg|In-game help system for new players.|link=File:U4Screen3.jpg U4Screen4.jpg|In-game documentation to the original Ultima 4 documentation in PDF format.|link=File:U4Screen4.jpg U4Screen5.jpg|In-game email and web links to provide feedback and more information on the making of this one-man project.|link=File:U4Screen5.jpg U4Screen6.jpg|In game screen shot.|link=File:U4Screen6.jpg U4Screen7.jpg|In-Game links screen.|link=File:U4Screen7.jpg See Also *Exult *Nuvie *Pentagram *Xu4 External Links *Ultima 4 Online Flash version *Archive.org copy (may be incomplete) *Interactive Visions in a Dream (BLOG of making Ultima 4 Online) Category:Ultima IV Category:Engine remakes